Hannah Montana, An Alchemist?
by Unwritten Author
Summary: Hannah Montana somehow ended up in Ametris? Now it's up to Edward and Alphonse to get her back? Will they make it in time for the concert? Complete
1. Sky is Crying

Hannah Montana, an alchemist?

By: Unwritten Author

My first fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: "Fullmetal Alchemist" is by Hiromu Arakawa. "Hannah Montana" is by Disney Channel. I don't own either of them.

Stuff: This takes place after Edward and Alphonse have gotten back from Munich. So it takes place after the movie. Edward and Alphonse are currently living in Risenbool with Pinako, Winry, and Den.

Edward woke up at 7:00 am. It was really bright outside, so it was hard to not be woken up by the sunshine. Alphonse wasn't asleep though, because he was a suit of armor. That happened when Edward and Alphonse tried to bring their mother back alive.

Edward got dressed and they went downstairs. Edward checked in the fridge, but there wasn't any food in there. Then they saw Den all full and drooling.

"Den, you ate the food again?" Edward asked, but he didn't get a response.

"Dogs, don't talk," Said his brother, Alphonse.

Edward sighed and said, "We'll have to eat at the Military Restaurant."

"I Don't have to eat though, Brother."

So they went to the restaurant and got lots of food because Edward eats a lot. Then Edward and Alphonse noticed that there was a person who looked exactly like Edward sitting at a table. "Hey, Brother, is that you?" Alphonse asked.

"How could it be me when I'm right here, Al?" Edward said. Then the Edward imposter turned "his" head and saw them. "His" eyes widened and he ran out of the restaurant.

"That was weird," Edward said. But they didn't know that the person who was pretending to be Ed was actually Hannah Montana.

Edward decided to go after her and Alphonse says, "Don't you think the person has their reasons to pretend to be you? You should probably let them go!"

Edward says, "Screw that! I don't want them tarnishing the name of Edward Elric!" He catches up to Hannah Montana and grabs her arm.

"What are you doing pretending to be me?" He scream/asks.

Hannah Montana takes off the Edward wig to reveal that she is Hannah Montana. Edward and Alphonse are stunned by her beauty. "Whoa, who are you?" Edward asks.

"You haven't heard of me before? I'm a celebrity!" She says, frustrated. "I'm Hannah Montana!"

Edward and Alphonse shake their heads. "We come from the country so we don't know about celebrities and such."

Hannah Montana shakes her head. "But I came from the country too. I'm from Tennessee!" She says.

"Tennessee?" Edward says.

"Hey, wasn't that the place in America in the other world?" Alphonse asks.

"It was, wasn't it?" Edward asks.

"Other world?" Hannah Montana asks in confusion.

How did Hannah Montana end up in Ametris? Why was she pretending to be Edward? You'll find out in the next chapter of: Hannah Montana, An Alchemist?


	2. One Drop of Tear

Hannah Montana, an alchemist?

By: Unwritten Author

My first fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Hannah Montana and the other characters in this story besides that one belong to not me.

Stuff: This takes place after Edward and Alphonse have gotten back from Munich. So it takes place after the movie. Edward and Alphonse are currently living in Risenbool with Pinako, Winry, and Den.

Previously:

Edward and Alphonse shake their heads. "We come from the country so we don't know about celebrities and such."

Hannah Montana shakes her head. "But I came from the country too. I'm from Tennessee!" She says.

"Tennessee?" Edward says.

"Hey, wasn't that the place in America in the other world?" Alphonse asks.

"It was, wasn't it?" Edward asks.

"Other world?" Hannah Montana asks in confusion.

End of Previously.

"Yeah, how did you manage to get into our world?" asked Edward.

"Your world? This isn't your world. What are you, God?" Hannah Montana says.

"N-no that's not what I meant," said Edward.

"Whatever, I don't have enough time to talk to you guys. I have a concert tonight, and I have no idea where I am. What city is this?" says Hannah.

"This is Central. And the place you want to go is all the way in America! You'll have to find a way to get beyond the gate!" Alphonse says.

"What are you talking about, what gate?" says HM.

"The gate! The one that you crossed some how to get here. I wonder how you got here."

"I don't know! Sweat Nibblets!"

"Whatever, it's not my problem. Good luck, lady!" Edward begins to walk past her to go home. Alphonse shrugs to Hannah and follows after Edward.

"What? You're'nt going to help me, Shorty?" Hannah Montana shouts back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He screams, stomping back and hitting Hannah.

"Ah! You shouldn't hit girls!" Alphonse says to Edward

"Equality of sexes!" Ed screams back at him. But then Hannah Montana starts to cry and runs off. "And don't come back!" Edward screams.

"You were to hard on her!" Alphonse says and starts to chase after Hannah Montana.

"Gah, wait Alphonse!" Edward starts to chase after Alphonse.


	3. Spiral World

Hannah Montana, an alchemist?

By: Unwritten Author

My first fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Hannah Montana and the other characters in this story besides that one belong to not me.

Previously:

"What? You're'nt going to help me, Shorty?" Hannah Montana shouts back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He screams, stomping back and hitting Hannah.

"Ah! You shouldn't hit girls!" Alphonse says to Edward

"Equality of sexes!" Ed screams back at him. But then Hannah Montana starts to cry and runs off. "And don't come back!" Edward screams.

"You were to hard on her!" Alphonse says and starts to chase after Hannah Montana.

"Gah, wait Alphonse!" Edward starts to chase after Alphonse.

End of Previously.

Edward and Alphonse find Hannah Montana at the train station.

"Where do you plan on going?" Asks Edward.

Hannah Montana looks up. "Oh it's you. I'm going to Malibu."

"Where the heck is that?" Edward asks.

Hannah glares at him. "Why do you care? It's in California."

Edward shakes his head. "California is in America."

Hannah nods. "Are you going to start telling me that I have to go through some gate into another universe to get to America again?"

Edward rolls his eyes. "I wasn't going to waste my time telling you that again. I told you earlier."

Hannah checks her watch. "It's REALLY LATE! I'm not going to make it back in time for my concert!" She begins to cry.

"She really does need our help!" Says Alphonse.

Edward nods. "Hey, we'll help you find a way to get back to Malibu, but that train definitely isn't going to take you."

Hannah wipes her tears. "Thanks, you guys. So how do I open the gate?"

"You have to perform human transmutation," Ed says.

"Right?" Alphonse asks Ed.

Ed nods. "For now, let's just go home and figure out what to do." Ed says.

"But I'll be late for my concert! It starts in 20 minutes!" Hannah says.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to miss that concert," Alphonse says sadly. The train arrives. "Come on, let's just go to Risenbool for now, kay?"

Hannah Montana shrugs. "Okay. But I really don't want to lose my fans."

"Sorry," Al says.

"So what was your name again?" Edward asks.

"Ah, Miley! What was yours?"

"I'm Ed. This is Al," he says.

"Let's be friends," Hannah says, holding her hand out to Edward.

Edward looks down at it. Edward lifted his right hand to shake hers. "Ah! Your hand is made of metal!" She screams, pulling her hand back."

"Does that freak you out? Then you won't want to come to Risenbool with us. We live with a girl who's got metal limbs all over the place. I keep tripping over them," Al says.

Miley shakes her head. "It doesn't bother me," she says. And she shakes Edward hand. Then Al's.

"By the way, why is he is armor?" Miley asks.

"Ah…" Al says.

"If you told you," Ed says smirking, "You definitely wouldn't want to come with us,"

"Eh..heh..heh, maybe I'll go ask someone else for help…" Miley says.

"You're scaring her, Brother!" Al says.

"Ah, we'd better get on the train before it leaves!" Alphonse hops on the train.

"C'mon, you've got no where else, to go," Says Ed, jumping on the train after Al. He holds his hand out to her.

She blushes and grabs it, and he helps her into the train.

A/N: Heheh. Do you like my story?


	4. Greens Sunlight

Hannah Montana, an alchemist?

By: Unwritten Author

My first fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Hannah Montana and the other characters in this story besides that one belong to not me.

Previously:

"Ah, we'd better get on the train before it leaves!" Alphonse hops on the train.

"C'mon, you've got no where else, to go," Says Ed, jumping on the train after Al. He holds his hand out to her.

She blushes and grabs it, and he helps her into the train.

End of Previously.

Edward and Alphonse and Miley hop off of the train. "Here we are, Risenbool!" Edward says.

"Wow, this really is the country. It's actually really relaxing feeling," Miley says. "It's a lot like Tennessee. It makes me feel good."

"Umm…that's good I guess," Edward shrugs.

"Oh sorry, so where's your house?" She says.

"It's this way," Al said.

Hannah follows Edward and Alphonse to the front porch, where they ring the doorbell. Winry looks down from the balcony to see who is at the door.

Edward looks up and sees Winry. "Oh, hey, could you let us-"

Winry throws a wrench at his head. "What was that for!?" He yells up at her.

"YOU HAVE A KEY, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE IT WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO OUT?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BRINGING A GIRL HOME?!" She screams out at Edward and Alphonse.

"Wow, she's got attitude!" Miley says.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT A WRENCH DOWN YOUR THROAT?!"

"Miley's right though! That's no way to treat your best friends and their guest!" Ed screams back at Winry.

Then Winry opens the door. "Oh, you guys are back so soon?" She asks completely cooly. Miley, Edward, and Alphonse look up to see that Winry is still at the balcony.

"Ah, what the bleep! There are two Winrys?" Edward shrieks.

"Hey, maybe I really shouldn't get involved with you guys," Miley says, backing away.

"What are you talking about, two Winrys?" Both Winrys ask.

"I don't think I want to get involved with this either!" Edward says loudly. Then Edward Alphonse and Miley all run off back to the train station.

There are two Winrys? What's going on? How are Mileys fans going to take her absence at the concert?


	5. Daze and Hope

Hannah Montana, an alchemist?

By: Unwritten Author

My first fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Hannah Montana and the other characters in this story besides that one belong to not me.

Previously:

"Ah, what the bleep! There are two Winrys?" Edward shrieks.

"Hey, maybe I really shouldn't get involved with you guys," Miley says, backing away.

"What are you talking about, two Winrys?" Both Winrys ask.

"I don't think I want to get involved with this either!" Edward says loudly. Then Edward Alphonse and Miley all run off back to the train station.

There are two Winrys? What's going on? How are Mileys fans going to take her absence at the concert?

End of Previously.

Once they had gotten off the train, they had to find an inn. Once they found one, they began to chat about how Miley could get back to her world.

"The only way she can get to America is if she goes through the gate. To get the gate to appear, we have to do human transmutation," Al said.

"If we are doing human transmutaion, it should be her," Ed says, pointing to Miley. Miley agreed.

So Edward and Alphonse decided the best way to preform human transmutation would be to cut some of her hair of using alchemy.

"Wait," Miley said. She than pulled off her Hannah Montana wig. "It won't work unless it's my real hair right?"

"How many wigs do you HAVE?!" Ed asks.

"What do you mean?" Asked Miley.

Then Edward and Alphonse cut her hair off, and the gate appeared. "Quick, Miley!" Alphonse said.

Miley turned to Edward, "I'll miss you." She said.

Edward pushed her toward the gate. "Just go!" He said. He was actually really sad that she had to leave.

The gate opened and took Miley away, right in time for the concert.

Miley dedicated the song to Edward. Without him, she wouldn't be there that night.

**The End.**

There's going to be a sequal called, "Evanesense, and Air Bender?" So look forward to it.


End file.
